1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turning device for a wheel set applied to a kick scooter or a children's tricycle, which is free to turn at a certain angle without the risk of turning over.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional kick scooter on the market uses a handle to turn the scooter. The scooter has a handle strut extending downwardly and through the front end of the frame. The lower end of the handle strut is pivotally connected to a front wheel. By turning the handle, the front wheel will be turned right or left. This design has no restriction to the turning angle, and the rider may fall easily.
Whether two wheels are used in the front or in the rear on certain kick scooters or children's tricycles, a single-wheel turning mechanism is adopted. In case of a wild turning, either of the front or rear wheels, i.e., the outside one, can easily leave the ground to cause the scooter to turn over. Therefore, it is necessary to limit the turning angle to stay within a safe range.